Sentiment infructueux
by sandou01
Summary: Nami et Zoro couche ensemble depuis un bon moment, mais la demoiselle en aime un autre et ils le savent tout les deux. Comment Zoro va t-il réagir en comprenant qu'il l'aime?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

 **Salut à tous me voilà avec de nouveau Os j'espère qu'ils vous plairons! N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

* * *

 **Sentiments infructueux**

Ils l'avaient encore fait, ça durait depuis un mois, ou peut être deux, il ne savait plus trop; il ne se rappelais même plus comment ça avait commencer. Peut être qu'elle avait débarquer chez lui un jour et elle l'avais traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, ou alors c'était durant une fête après avoir trop bu?

Non franchement il s'en souvenait plus vraiment, après tout ils avaient recommencer tellement de fois, dans des lieux, moments différents; et à chaque fois ça avait été excitant alors comment se rappeler laquelle était la première. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'y avait que lui qui prenait vraiment son pied, après tout elle était douée. La rousse était allongé à côté de lui reprenant sa respiration et quand cela fut fait il la sentie ce lever du lit pour retrouver ses habits.

Il avait fermé les yeux, après tout elle avait un corps de rêve, il lui aurais sauté dessus s'il l'avait vue, il l'entendit quitté sa chambre; il ne l'a retint pas, comme d'habitude, il n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité. Oui elle était belle, désirable, et elle savait faire l'amour, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas, du moins elle, elle en aimait un autre. Ça c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir le trouver, il se rappelais au moins de ça.

Elle était frustré que l'homme qu'elle aime soit un garçon ingénue, il ne savait absolument rien sur les sentiments amoureux ou même l'acte charnel. Elle avait tout fait pour le séduire: mettant ses atouts en valeurs, le touchant de toute par, lui faisant des sous entendus; mais rien, il ne voyait rien.

Alors un jour elle était partie voir une de ses amis lui demandant conseil et Bonney lui avait conseiller de trouver un garçon qui accepterais de coucher avec elle sans que les sentiments en face partie et qu'elle puisse oublier Luffy. Elle s'était alors demandé qui aurais accepter un truc pareil: Usopp, trop amoureux de Kaya; Sanji, il se ferrait de faux espoir; Franky, trop vieux; Brook, trop maigre; Chopper, trop jeune.

Zorro avait donc été le choix parfait, il n'avait aucune attache et était trop pris par son rêve pour penser à avoir des sentiments, et son amie aux cheveux rose lui avait affirmé qu'il était un très bon coup. Notre jeune homme aux cheveux vert se sentait tout de même frustré qu'elle pense à son meilleur ami pendant l'acte, d'habitude les filles ne pensaient qu'à lui dans ces moment la.

* * *

Le lendemain il se leva en même temps que son réveille tout en grognant, il détestait les cours mais il n'était pas encore majeur, et si son père avec accepter son indépendance ne le laissant avoir un appartement pour lui, il lui forçait la main pour qu'il finisse ses études.

Il sortie de son lit rejetant le draps de sur ses jambes, il posa ses pieds sur la moquette, il passa ses grande mains sur son visage, frottant ses yeux et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il repéra la boite de préservatif par terre, il la pris dans ses mains: vide; ils avaient utilisé la dernier hier, il allait devoir faire un tour à la pharmacie car leur petit cinéma était loin d'être finit.

Il partie sous la douche laissant couler l'eau froide sur son corps, il dissipa les images de la veille afin de paraître normal dans son pantalon d'uniforme, il enfila celui ci avant de prendre son sac et ses clés d'appartement. Mais avant même qu'il puisse sortir la sonnerie retentis, il ouvrit sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière. Un brun, à la cicatrice sous son oeil gauche, l'attendais, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres sur le visage.

\- Dépêche toi Zorro sinon on va être en retard. Déclara t-il joyeusement.  
\- Mouais, ouais. Baragouina le vert.

Ils partirent pour le lycée ensemble, Luffy faisait la conversation tout seul comme à son habitude. Sur le chemin il rattrapèrent le frère du petit brun qui des qu'il l'aperçut courras vers lui.

\- Ace! Tu as oublié ton livre ce matin. Cria t-il.

Il tendit à son frère le fameux livre, il rigolait de la bêtise de son frère qui le remercia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Monkey revient alors vers son meilleur ami qui fit un léger signe à Ace en guise de salut matinale. Ils allaient retrouvé leur petite bande, ils virent cinq de leur amis déjà présent: Kaya, Robin, Nami, Vivi et Chopper.

Les filles étaient apparemment en grande discussion de fille, on pouvait très bien le distingué quand on voyait la tête du cadet de la bande, qui s'ennuyait ferme. Le frère d'Ace ce précipita vers eux pour leur dire bonjour à tous, les deux garçons purent constater que les demoiselles avaient coupé court à leur réunion.

\- Eh bien de quoi vous parliez? Demanda le brun tout curieux.  
\- De rien, rien du tout! Ria Vivi nerveusement.  
\- Ah?!  
\- On parlait d'amour. Trancha Robin  
\- Vous êtes toutes amoureuse? Questionna t-il innocemment.

La brune du groupe fit un sourire assez mystérieux pendant que les autres filles le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, même son meilleur ami s'étonna de cette question. Le coeur de Nami eu un raté, peut être n'est il pas si naïf que ça et que peut être elle pourrait lui avouer son amour, elle ne sentie pas le regard insistant de Zoro sur elle, et quand il vue ses yeux pétiller à la possibilité que Luffy puisse être amoureuse d'elle il ragea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était loin de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu-tu sait ce que cette qu'être amoureux? S'informa Vivi hésitante.  
\- Bien sur Ace m'a expliquer l'autre jour! Annonça t-il fière de lui.  
\- Et donc tu pense être amoureux de quelqu'un?  
\- Bah je vous aimes tous, je suis amoureux de vous tous!

Tout le monde en tomba sur le cul, littéralement parlant, il ne savait pas ce que voulais dire être amoureux, la bleu et la blonde plaignait le frère qui avait du se tuer pour lui expliquer. Robin ce mit à rire, d'un rire franc, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue sortir une énormité pareil. Tout ça n'était pas au gout de la soeur de Nojiko, ça l'avait au contraire démoraliser, elle baissa la tête sa frange rousse recouvrant ses yeux, elle pensait qu'elle allait le frapper tellement il était idiot. Elle était en colère contre lui, de ne rien voir et rien comprendre. Elle partie en colère en clamant qu'elle devait voir un professeur d'urgence, le vert s'avait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, il la laissa lui prendre le bras et le traîner dans le lycée en invoquant la raison qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étages dans des toilettes rarement utilisé, elle le poussa dans l'une d'elle avant de fermer la porte à clé et de commencer à déshabiller le garçon tout en commençant à l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, le cou, l'épaule. Elle savait exactement ou se trouvait les points sensible de l'épéiste pour attiser son désir, il la poussa en délicatesse pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai pas de preserv...

Elle le coupa avec un baiser avant de lui mettre sous le nez la protection, elle était toujours prévenante de se point de vue, mais il avait en lui depuis tout à l'heure une hésitation, il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour pour d'aussi mauvaise raison. Il jeta son doute au feu quand elle passa sa main sur son entre jambe déjà bien réveiller, ils ne prient même pas la peine de se préparé l'un, l'autre. Il lui descendu son sous-vêtement et lui fit l'amour plutôt brutalement. C'était souvent le cas quand elle était en colère comme ça, ils échangeait ni câlin, ni caresse, et même s'il avait voulu elle l'aurais renvoyé sur les roses.

Après avoir tout les deux atteint le septième ciel, il la reposa par terre, essoufflé, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de partir en cours. Zoro se posait de plus en plus de question, cela ne lui plaisait plus vraiment qu'elle soit ailleurs, ça le mettait même en colère. Au départ de leur relation il s'en fichait mais la non, il était jaloux de son meilleur ami car c'était toujours auquel elle pensait pendant l'acte et ça l'emmerdait!

Il regarda par la fenêtre sans écouter le cours comme d'habitude, il était de mauvaise humeur, il entendit un éclat de rire dans la salle de classe, il se retourna vers la rousse; apparemment le professeur venait de faire une boulette car elle et Robin échangeais des mes-basse en rigolant.

Il la contempla un moment les sourcils froncé, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas l'oublier? Il était presque évident qu'il ne s'intéresserais pas à elle de cette façon. Notre épéiste espérais qu'au moins une fois elle cris son nom pendant l'acte, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il mettait sur le compte de la fierté, faire oublier à une fille son amour, de telle façon qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui a ce moment là. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui donnait des petits coups dans le dos, il soupira alors et se bascula en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- Tu as entrainement ce soir? Demanda Luffy.  
\- Non.  
\- Cool, tu pourras attendre avec moi que mon frère termine?  
\- Ouais.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec son "rivale" mais en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, c'était la faute de personne en faite. Et puis s'il avait refuser le brun lui aurais surement poser une centaine de question pour savoir pourquoi. Il regarda une nouvelle en directions de son amante, elle avait les yeux rivé vers lui, elle tourna immédiatement la tête comme une enfant pris en faute. Il souffla avant de se tourner vers le tableau, notant vite fait ce qui était écris dessus.

La fin de la journée arriva plutôt rapidement, le vert et son meilleur ami c'était posé, comme à leur habitude, dans le parc à côté de l'Université de Portgas, tout deux assis dans l'herbe. Luffy était étrangement silencieux, mais Zoro aimait la tranquillité alors il ne s'en formalisa pas, mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux. Lança Luffy.  
\- Hein?! Sortie le vert perdu.  
\- Je crois que je suis amoureux. Répéta t-il.  
\- Je croyais que tu savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Soupira le plus grand.  
\- Et bien, j'ai mentit. Il y a quelque mois Robin m'a expliquer que c'est quand on pense toujours à une personne et qu'on ce sent bien à ses côté, qu'on à le coeur qui bat très vite, et qu'aussi...  
\- C'est bon! Le coupa t-il brutalement, je sais ce qu'ai l'amour pas besoin de me donner un cours!  
\- Ha...

Le silence ce réinstalla, le frère d'Ace avait été légèrement surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son meilleur ami, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlais si durement. L'amant de Nami était sur les nerf, ainsi il savait ce qu'aimait voulais dire et en plus de ça il était amoureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le faisait chier qu'il ne soit plus si candide que ça, en faite si ça voudrait dire qu'il ne jouait plus que la partie était terminer pour lui, la rousse allait surement ce déclarer et la seule chose qui lui resterait serais des souvenirs.

\- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui dire? Demanda Luffy prudemment.  
\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi...  
\- Elle a l'air de m'aimer aussi, elle me regarde souvent avec des yeux différents.

Il sera les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanche, oui il avait perdu, il se releva d'un coup surprenant son ami. Il ravala sa fierté et la colère qui montait en lui, de tout façon il n'avait eu aucune chance dès le départ, il avait accepté car ça l'évitait de couché à droite à gauche mais à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se détacher d'elle ainsi, plus maintenant.

\- Et qu'est ce que t'aime chez elle? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Ses long cheveu légèrement ondulé, son petit nez, sa façon de rire, sa...  
\- Fragilité. Le coupas le vert, qui cache une grande force,...  
\- Oui c'est ça! Dit il enthousiasme. Ses yeux qui pétille quand elle apprend une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Sa voix qui monte dans les aigus quand elle s'énerve...  
\- Oui. Souffla le brun. Elle est vraiment magnifique, sont regard aussi bleu que la mer.  
\- Ouais... Attend il sont pas bleu ses yeux!  
\- Bien sur que si, comme ses cheveux! Rétorqua le plus petit.  
\- Nami est rousse! Cria Zoro exaspéré.  
\- Mais je te parlais de Vivi... Annonça Luffy légèrement décontenancé. Nami est trop caractérielle de tout façon. Murmura t-il

Quoi?! Attendez, il venait clairement de dire qu'il était amoureux de Vivi, et qu'il pensait que c'était réciproque juste avec la façon dont elle le regardait. Et Nami dans tout ça? Toute les avances qu'elle lui avait faite? Il n'avait rien vue, était il complètement idiot ou le faisait il exprès parce qu'il était amoureux de la jeune Nefertari?

La colère revint au galop chez le manieur de sabre, comment ne pouvait il pas voir toute les qualités qu'avait la soeur de Nojico? Certes elle était du genre à ce mettre en colère pour rien, mais elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, qui ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds et qui savait faire la par des choses quand ça devenait important. Elle avait toujours ses fossettes quand elle souriait avec franchise, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et était honnête. Et tout un tas d'autre chose que Zoro adorait chez une femmes et surtout chez elle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il frappa son meilleur ami, l'insultant d'abrutie, pris son sac et partie en rageant laissant Luffy complètement égarer.

Sur le chemin du retour il s'insultait lui même, il ne pouvais pas forcer Luffy à aimer Nami et encore moi Nami à l'aimer lui. Il s'était foutue dans une sacré merde pour tomber amoureux d'une fille qui voulait pas de lui et qui aimait un gars qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Cette histoires lui prenait la tête, pourquoi ça pouvait pas être plus simple? Attendez, il venait de se rendre compte, il était amoureux...

Lui le garçon le plus asociale éprouvais des sentiments romantique pour une fille qui ne faisait que coucher avec lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus forcément. S'il avait accepté d'être son plan cul, c'était parce qu'ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de courir à droite à gauche, et qu'en plus il n'y avait pas d"histoires de sentiments.

Quel idiot il était, en rentrant chez lui il claqua la porte, et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'alcool, heureusement qu'il avait une sacré resserve car c'est pas avec une bouteille qu'il allait se saouler. Au bout d'une heure il avait descendu la moitié des bouteilles présente dans son appart.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir qui que ce soit pour l'instant, il se terra donc encore plus dans son canapé, mais la personne insistait. C'est sacrément irrité qu'il partie ouvrir, ce qu'il fit brutalement en demandant qu'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il trouva alors la rousse un peu surprise du ton que venais d'employer son ami, il lui empoigna le bras la faisant rentré vivement à l'intérieure avant de claquer la porte. A cette instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle en aimait un autre? Peu importe pour l'instant c'est lui qu'elle venait voir et il allait en profiter.

Il l'embrassa avec fureur passant vivement la barrière des lèvres, au diable les sentiment, elle était la et c'est tout ce qui comptais. Il lâcha vite sa bouche pour partir attaqué le coup tout en la conduisant dans sa chambre, la poussa sur le lit mais avant qu'il puisse lui retiré un seule vêtement elle le stoppa.

\- Arrête! Je suis pas la pour ça! Lui lança t-elle.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, depuis quand elle venait pour autre chose?

\- Je veux qu'on arrête la... Murmura t-elle.

De quoi elle parlait? Comment ça arrêter? Il était alors définitivement hors jeux?

\- Je vais dire à Luffy mes sentiments.

Il avait perdu, elle allait aller se confesser et le laisser tout seul? Comment elle pouvait lui faire ça? Lui il l'aimait vraiment, lui il ne la rejetais pas, mais elle préférait toujours son meilleur ami, comme au départ rien n'avait changé et rien ne changerais jamais. Il n'avait jamais fait partie du jeux, et cette révélation ne fit que le mettre plus en colère qu'il y a une heure.

Il la releva par le bras et la fichue à la porte les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna vers lui le regard perdu et effrayer devant tant de haine.

\- Et bien casse toi! Ne revient pas pleurer quand il t'auras rejeter, je serais plus la pour faire office de remplaçant! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole! Hurla t-il.

Il claqua violemment la porte, il serra les poings, il avait envie de tout casser mais il se retenait comme il pouvait. Il entendit un sanglot derrière la porte, il avait surement du l'effrayer, mais n'était ce pas lui qui devrais plutôt pleurer? Même s'il ne le ferrais pas, il trouva ça encore plus rageant qu'elle ose être triste parce qu'il la rejette. C'est lui l'idiot dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui se retrouvais seul, sans son meilleur ami, sans la fille qu'il aimait.

Il se dirigea vers sa table basse, la renversant d'un coup de pied cassant tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il prit son casque de musique, le posa sur ses oreilles et mit la musique à fond espérant ainsi se détendre, il prit une bouteille pleine, l'ouvra sans difficulté et but de grande gorgé.

* * *

Nami était horriblement mal, ce que venait de lui dire Zoro lui avait traverser l'échine d'une façon des plus horribles, c'était comme si on lui avait planté un couteau en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait des difficulté à respiré, son coeur battait d'une telle façon qu'elle avait envie de ce l'archer de la poitrine et de le jeter au loin.

Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes devant sa porte ce bouchant les oreilles quand il casa elle ne sait quoi. Elle était effrayer, on lui retirait une par d'elle, elle ne comprenait même pas tout les sentiments qu'elle avait, pourquoi souffrait elle autant.

Au bout d'une heure seule quelque hoquet du reste de ses sanglots précédent ce faisait entendre dans le couloir. Elle se leva finalement avec difficulté, elle devait sortir, prendre l'air, ce remettre les idées en place.

Elle marcha jusqu'au parc à dix minutes de l'immeuble et se posa sur une des vielles balançoire, quelques larmes refirent surface, elle ne se comprenait plus. N'était elle pas censé aller se déclaré à Luffy, elle avait tout prévue à la fin des cours, elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aime, il répondrait que lui aussi et ils sortiraient ensemble, tout était parfait, c'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, enfin presque. Mais elle n'avait plus le coeur à aller avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle convoitait depuis plus d'un an, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait brisé toute volonté.

\- Nami? Tout vas bien?

Ho non pas lui gémit-elle, pourquoi fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. Un mauvais karma sans doute. Luffy se pencha vers elle, il lui essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Zoro? Demanda t-il

Comment savait il que ça concernait le vert? Est ce qu'il était au courant qu'ils couchaient ensemble? Non personne d'extérieure n'était au courant à par Bonney et Nojiko. Et cela étonnerais fortement que l'épéiste en est parler avec qui que ce soit, c'était pas son genre.

\- Il était légèrement en colère tout à l'heure, j'ai pas trop compris, vous avez eu une dispute? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy tout vas bien. Chuchota t-elle.  
\- J'espère qu'il t'as pas frappé toi au moins, parce que moi je me suis reçu un sacré coup. Fit il inquiet.  
\- Il t'a frappé? Pourquoi? S'étonna t-elle.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée on parlait du fait que je soit amoureux de Vivi et il s'est énervé...

Son coeur loupa un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il était amoureux de Vivi. Elle pensait que le monde ce serait effondré à cette révélation mais rien elle était toujours la le brun aussi. Elle ne pleura pas, peut être avait elle trop pleurer juste avant. Pourtant elle n'avait pas aussi mal que tout à l'heure pourquoi?

\- Dé-désolé Luffy je dois y aller...

Elle partie en courant, Zoro lui avait dit qu'elle se prendrait un râteau, du coup elle s'y était peut être préparée inconsciemment et qu'ainsi elle en souffrait moins... Non elle était loin d'être idiote, elle avait compris mais n'avais pas pu se l'avouer, depuis un moment déjà elle ne pensait qu'à l'épéiste, elle voulait toujours être avec lui.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle idiote elle faisait, elle qui avait espérer une histoire sans sentiments c'était fait avoir. Elle s'insulta mentalement essuyant ses larmes rageusement, elle venait de tout foutre en l'aire, n'avait elle donc pas de chance en amour?

Elle rentra à toute vitesse dans son appartement surprenant sa soeur qui était dans le salon qui la vie courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit au drap orange, elle prit son coussin entre ses bras et posa sa tête su le bout qui dépassait.

Nojiko rentra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa cadet qui se rendit compte de sa présence qu'au moment ou le matelas s'affaissa. Une main lui caressa sa chevelure rousse dans un geste tendre.

\- Qu'y a t-il Nami? Demanda la bleu, inquiète.  
\- Zoro me déteste... sanglota t-elle.  
\- Tu en es sur? Voulut-elle savoir perplexe.  
\- Quand je-je lui est dit que je voulais tout arrêter pour me déclaré à Luffy, il m'a crié dessus en me demandant de ne jamais lui ré-adresser la parole...

La grand soeur eu un petit sourire malgré la situation, la cadet avait réussit son objectif premier c'est à dire oublier le brun mais apparemment la nouvelle personne a faire battre son coeur était quelqu'un de fier et têtue, il ne viendrais pas de lui même s'excuser.

\- Est ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi?  
\- Parce qu-qu'il est en colère contre moi.  
\- Et pourquoi d'après toi? Insista t-elle.  
\- Parce que je me suis servie de lui...

Bon d'accord sa soeur n'était pas aussi futé que ce qu'elle croyais, elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux et la laissa s'endormir, elle quitta la chambre elle entendit la respiration lente de la demoiselle. Elle espérait qu'un des deux ouvre les yeux, depuis plusieurs semaines le fait qu'ils soient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre se voyait mais pas assez pour eux finalement. Elle soupira, avec leur caractère il s'était bien trouvé ces deux la.

Le lendemain c'est sans grand conviction que Nami partie en cours elle n'avait pas envie de croiser son ancien amant, quand elle arriva elle pu constater qu'il n'était pas la à son grand soulagement. Mais elle tiqua au moment ou elle vit Luffy, d'habitude il n'était pas l'un sans l'autre.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe et tout le monde pu constater qu'elle n'allait pas bien et avant même qu'ils puissent lui demander quoi que ce soit le bretteur leur passa devant comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle baissa la tête ne préférant même pas regarder son visage, ils partirent tous en cours.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à ce concentrer sur ce que disait leur professeur, lui il dormait, du moins il en donnait l'air. Son coeur se contractait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle avait bien vue qu'il ne parlait pas non plus à Luffy malgré les tentatives de celui ci.

La pause de midi arriva rapidement, elle le vit se lever et partir, elle voulait vraiment lui parler mais elle était terrifier à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air ce sentant étouffer malgré que les fenêtres soit grande ouverte, ses amies voulut la retenir mais elle préféra resté seule.

Arrivé dehors elle se dirigea dans la cours se situant derrière l'école, le sort n'était décidément pas contre elle car elle assista à une dispute ou le jeune homme qui faisait s'envoler son coeur était au centre.

\- Va t'excuser espèce d'empaffer de Marimo! Cria Sanji.  
\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaire. Grogna celui ci.  
\- Tu as fait pleurer Nami, hier elle est très triste. Ajouta Luffy.  
\- Ha oui et toi tu trouve pas que t'es aussi coupable dans l'histoire! Vociféra le vert.  
\- N'accuse pas Luffy, abruti de sabreur du dimanche! C'est toi le fautifs dans l'histoire!  
\- C'est vrai je n'ai rien fait!  
\- Ha bon, tu crois ça toi?

Ça sonnait l'alerte rouge j'ai la rousse, et s'il avouait à Luffy qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne pourrais plus le regarder en face lui non plus.

\- Arrêter les garçons, c'est entièrement ma faute. Fit elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Enfin voyons Nami chérie...

Le vert se retourna et la regarda d'une façon manière indéchiffrable avant de partir sans dire un mot de plus. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings, être ainsi ignoré était assez difficile à supporter. Elle retint ses larmes difficilement, et quand elle sentit Sanji partir pour faire comprendre sa façon de pensé à l'épéiste elle le retint d'une main.

\- Mais Nami, il...  
\- Non je suis la seule en faute. C'est normale qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Dit elle d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est ce rustre qui ne comprend rien! Affirma le blond.  
\- Ça suffit laisse le c'est ma faute.

La pause de midi ce finit rapidement, elle se fit plusieurs fois réprimander par ses professeurs pour son manque d'attention. Elle rentra chez elle encore plus abattue, il lui avait pourtant dit de ne plus venir lui adresser la parole. Elle savait mais pourtant ce voir ignorer ainsi par l'homme qu'on aime était quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux.

Arrivé chez elle, elle partie directement s'enfermer, elle alluma sa musique et laissa diffuser des chansons plus ou moins déprimante dans la pièce. Ses yeux la piquais, ses joues étaient irrité et son coeur la faisait souffrir. Sa soeur rentra dans la pièce et s'allongea à ses côté pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui apportant une chaleur réconfortante, mais malgré ça elle n'arriva pas à sourire.

\- Tu viens c'est l'heure de manger. Dit doucement Nojiko.  
\- J'ai pas très faim. Réussi t-elle à dire.  
\- Bien, je te laisse ton assiette sur la table au cas ou...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à manger, elle était sur depuis la veille que si elle ingurgitais quelque chose il ressortirait immédiatement. Elle arriva à s'endormir que vers trois heures du matin pour se réveiller quatre heures plus tard pour aller en cours.

Elle arriva devant le portail, elle avait mal à la tête ce matin et la vue de l'établissement la rendait malade. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner et être de nouveau confronté à lui.

\- Nami tout va bien? L'interrogea une jeune fille.  
\- Oui, merci Vivi.

Son amie ne la crus pas une seconde, elle ne s'arrêta même pas à l'endroit habituel pour attendre tout les autres partant directement en classe. Arrivé à l'intérieure elle se posa à sa place, la pièce était vide, le silence peu habituel dans cette endroit lui convenait parfaitement.

La porte coulissa laissant alors apparaître la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir et l'apaisement qu'il y avait se transforma en un silence pesant. Elle voulait entendre a nouveau sa voix, voir a nouveau ses yeux plongé dans les siens. Elle l'aimait et sa aussi elle aurais voulut lui dire.

\- Zoro je... Murmura t-elle.

Elle était sur qu'il l'avait entendu, car il avait miraculeusement trouvé une passion pour la nature, lui montrant bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Des larmes se reformèrent à ses yeux, elle était fatigué et harassé de tout ça malgré que ce ne soit que le deuxième jour, la patiente n'avait jamais été son fort.

\- Tu compte m'ignorer encore long temps? Dit elle, surpris elle même par son courage.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Lui annonça t-il.  
\- Et bien moi j'ai des choses à te dire! Je n'aime pas Luffy je me suis trompé d'accord, je ...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit un brouhaha dans le couloir qui entra dans la classe, elle sentait le regard insistant du vert sur elle, finalement ça l'avait fait réagir. Le problème et qu'il fronçait les sourcils et la regardait d'un air mécontent, elle soupira intérieurement, c'est vrai, il était normal qu'il soit en colère, non seulement elle s'était servie de lui pour oublier un garçon que finalement elle n'aimait pas, mais aussi il s'agissait tout de même du meilleur ami de l'épéiste.

Les deux premiers heures ce passèrent comme la veille, ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait. Luffy tentait de faire parler son ami, pareil pour mais aucun des deux ne répondaient.

\- Tu viens Nami on va se changer avant d'aller en sport! Lui fit remarquer Robin.

Elle la suivie toujours muré dans son mutisme, elle se changea sans même y prêter attention, elle avait bien faillit avouer ses sentiments à son âme soeur. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulut mais elle avait trop peur de sa réaction, il lui rirait sans doute au nez.

Le sport à l'honneur était l'athlétisme ses amies à ses côtés parlait des performance des garçons qui passait les premiers. Finalement le professeur demanda au fille de se mettre en place pour faire leur tour de piste.

Si tout commença bien à à peine la moitié du terrain elle fut essoufflé sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes la faisait souffrir plus que raison, elle vit enfin l'arrivé elle allait enfin pouvoir soufflé mais tout devint trouble, elle du ralentir quand elle sentie la terre tourner sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta même, elle pu voir des silhouettes de personne courir dans sa direction et se fut le trou noir.

Elle se réveilla, elle était confortablement installer dans un lit, la chaleur de la pièce la réconfortait. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupière pour éviter que la lumière agresse trop vite ses rétines. Un homme brun et basané avec une blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle la mine sévère.

\- Tu te réveille enfin, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé? Demanda t-il avec colère.  
\- Avant hier. Murmura t-elle faiblement.  
\- Et bien la prochaine fois ne recommence pas, si il y a trois repas par jour ce n'est pas pour rien. Mange ça et rentre chez toi! Ordonna t-il sévèrement.  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim.  
\- J'en ai rien a faire tu quitteras pas l'infirmerie tant que tu n'auras pas mangé.

Il lui tendais une pomme, avec une barre énergisante et une bouteille d'eau, elle les pris de la main avant de croqué dans le fruit sans grande convictions. Elle pouvait néanmoins confirmé la rumeur que l'infirmier, Trafalgar Law, était effrayant. Elle regarda l'heure et pu constater que les cours était pratiquement terminé, elle avait du manquer de sommeille.

Elle partie sans même passé par sa salle de classe, de tout façon quelqu'un lui avait déposé toute ses affaires à côté du lit. Elle ne voulut pas tout de suite rentré chez elle, sa soeur n'allait pas tarder à rentrer non plus. Elle déambula dans la ville sans vraiment trop savoir ou aller, ses pas la menèrent directement chez la tête verte.

Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble, regardant mélancoliquement l'étage ou elle avait passé des heures dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle s'entendit murmurer les paroles qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire ce matin même.

\- C'est toi que j'aime crétin d'épéiste à le noix.  
\- Tu peu répéter? Demanda une voix pleine de surprise.

Nami se raidit d'un coup n'osant tourner la tête vers la personne, elle savait qui c'était, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de surprendre sa déclaration. Elle rougit, son coeur s'emballa, elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, elle attendait alors qu'il lui rit au nez mais rien ne vient.

\- Regarde moi et répète ce que tu viens de dire. Exigea t-il.

Elle n'en fit rien, espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire ou qu'il passe à côté d'elle sans rien dire.

\- Nami regarde moi et redit le.

Il lui donnait un ordre, elle serra les poings, pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement laissé tomber, c'était déjà assez humiliant pour elle, mais il insistait. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle lui redisse ça en face pour qu'il puisse bien montrer à quel point elle était pathétique. Elle se retournas alors vers lui, le regard plein de colère.

\- C'est toi que j'aime espèce d'Abrutie! Cria t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à courir à une vitesse folle jusqu'à chez elle mais elle eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que son bras fut pris dans étau d'une main chaude. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de faire un geste qu'elle fut retourner vers son interlocuteur et ses lèvres happé par les siennes.

Zoro l'embrassait, mais pourquoi? Ne la détestait il pas. Il passa sa main dans la nuque de la demoiselle pour la rapprocher de lui, sa langue partie chercher sa jumelle et la soeur de Nojiko ce laissa aller à cette douce étreinte. Quand il la relâcha elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais...  
\- Et je croyais que tu aimais Luffy, comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper. Et si tu passais la soiré chez moi, on pourrais parler. Dit il sur un ton séducteur qu'elle ne lui avait rarement entendu.  
\- Dois je prendre sa pour une réponse positif à ma déclaration? L'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Mmmfouimmm ...

Bon et bien pour les déclarations monsieur pouvait toujours repasser, elle sourie des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues et se serra contre le torse de son nouveau petit ami. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, toute sa tristesse fondit comme neige au soleil, elle s'imprégna de l'odeur du jeune homme de peur qu'il change d'avis. Il répondit à son étreinte enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure rousse, lui caressant le dos imprimant les courbes de la jeune femme dans son esprit. Il l'amena à son appartement et commença à lui embrasser le cou, mais elle arrêta tout d'un geste.

\- D'abord j'ai faim. Annonça t-elle malicieusement.  
\- On mangera après. Esquiva t-il mécontent qu'on le coupe dans son élan.  
\- Non, à cause de toi je n'ai pas mangé pendant plusieurs jour et j'ai faim. Alors soit monsieur me fait à manger soit je fait voeux d'abstinence.  
\- Sorcière. Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà j'espère que ça vous plait jeune gens, à tout de suite pour le prochain Os!**


End file.
